


Hard to Resist

by DreadlordTally



Series: Fanart [9]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Candles, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/pseuds/DreadlordTally
Summary: Pritchard might find romance to be ludicrous and unnecessary, but Adam'sso good at it.





	Hard to Resist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do something with your prompt on color schemes, and I landed on this bright orange candlelight, and I guess Pritchard wouldn't have much patience for this kind of thing but Adam's probably really good at it. :D


End file.
